A ninjago fanfic
by Linlin is awesome
Summary: My OC Ashley (jay's sister) has been kidnaped by ! And both of them go threw some weird stuff, I don't own ninjago D: read and review! Rated T because of who knows what I writedown in the future this used to be ninjago jay's journey and im a creative with the title or what? Don't like Don't read. I NEED 1MALE OC!:3
1. Mysterious kidnapper and mr Wu

Ashleysp.o.v

Me and my bro where on the roof of the tallest building in ninjago city, and I know what your thinking 'why are you and your brother on a roof' let's just say that we where er... stupid . "I bet that I can beat you to the ground," said my brother, Jay. " three words, .on!" we got our gliders into possessions hen he shouted "3 2 1 GO!"and we jumped off of the building , I was about to win and i was grabbed bysomething or rather someone then my vision invaded into darkness.

* * *

Jays p.o.v

I was flying pretty good until... I saw a giant boney hand grab my sis, Ashley walker

then I crashed in to billboard "great just great someonetook my sister to who knows where AND IM STUCK IN A FREAKIN BILLBOARD!" I said somewhat sarcasticly "calm down young one I will help you find your twin sister" I heard a wise voice say. "I am senseai Wu and the only way to get your sister back is to come with me" senseai Wu said carefully " ok i will come with you ." I said half annoyed half excited to get my sister back "come and follow me we shall go to the Monstary." he said starting to walk and quickly I started to fallow not knowing what he had instored for me there

* * *

**Yay! A chapter! First story ever!**

**Jay: she does not own Ninjago or Nintendo **

**Me: what does Nintendo have to do whith this?**

**Jay: Nintendo has to do with EVERYTHING !**

* * *

**Any ways do not step on a mine turtle !**

**Kai: *steps on a mineturtle ***

**Mine turtle :hello! *explodes under neath Kai***

**Or that will happen,**

**Mineturtle O.o**


	2. Kidnapper reviled and mental realization

_Italics =thoughts_

* * *

Ashleys pov

I finally woke up, then I noticed that I wasn't in my bed I was in a jail cell?! "Where am I ? Because last thing I saw was a freakin hand grabing me." " so you finally decided to wake up ?" said a cold wispy voice "who are you?" I asked to the voice " First of all you are in the Underworld second of all I am lord Garmadon!" _werdio but at least he looks fun to_ annoy! **" **hi i'm a-" I didn't get to finish " Ashley walker twin sister of jay walker your apperence is short auburn hair you dyed the tips light blue haisle - grey eyes and your weapon of choice is a bow and arrow" Garmadon said "YOU SIR ARE A STALKER !" I yelled at the shadow "you have no idea"he said evill

jays pov

We walked what seemed like hours and we finally got to this huge mountain " you shall climb this mountain ,but not by the stairs." Sensei Wu said to me. _Great just great i've been walking for two hours and now I have to climb this freakin mountain like a rock wall _

_**Just climb the freakin mountain**_ **_jay!_**

_Whoa who the heck are you!?_

_**Who Else than your loving twin sister **_

_Ashley you're alive?! But how?_

_**i just am ... Start climbing the mountain jay if**__**you want to see me again**_

_Fine I'm climbing I'm climbing_

_**Yay! Hurry because Garmadon is comeing to do some thing to me got to go bye!**_

" so she is alive " I whispered to my self and then contended my climb.

* * *

**Ashley:aren't I awesome!? O ya my thoughts are in bold Italics in other people's pov ONLY! **

**Me: Any who I don't own ninjago**

**Jay: or Nintendo !**

**Cole: or cake!**

**Me : wrong chapter Cole! **

**Cole: I knew that!**

**Me and jay:** -_- NO YOU DIDN'T!

* * *

**but seriously please read and review ! **


	3. Meeting Kyle

Chapter 3 ! Sorry for thelong update! I am lazy and school -_- WHY DIES THERE HAVE TO BE HOME WORK?!

* * *

Ashley'sp.o.v

Garmadon's coming with a girl ? Huh I wonder if she has powers like me. Hold on there's someone watching me and it's not Garmadon or Nya ( when you have the power to look into peaples minds it's useful.) I started to make a tornado with my wind this is going to be ... fun.

Unknown p.o.v

Great the girl I like is angry at me every man's dream . Well I was stalking her, I should fight back shouldn't I ?

_**yes**_**_ you should idiot _**

_crap your in my mind_

**_yes i am Kyle brookstone -_- _**

_And you know my name joy-.- _

" yes it is " she said half heartedly stoping her tornado "so Kyle want to get out of here any time soon?" She asked " well YES" I exclaimed at her " i think i have an idea" she said going in to deep thought

Ashley's POV

Im thinking Im thinking IDEA! I can

_**yep First cliffie! That and i dont own ninjago!**_

_**ashley: or poke'mon!**_

_**jay: or nintendo!**_

_**Kyle: or sega!**_

_**Cole: or cake!**_

_**Me: WRONG CHAPTER COLE FOR THE LAST TIME! And what does all of that have to do with this **_

_**everyone except me & cole: they have to do with EVERYTHING!**_

_**me:o-ok?**_

_**read & review! **_


	4. A AUTHORS NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER D:

**hi! Just a FYI I'm not updating this weekend because**

**1. Karate tournamen saterday**

**B. Tennis tournament Sunday **

**That's it , **

**LinZ AKA Mineturtle O.o**


	5. The REAL chapter 4

ok let me say something before we continue , there's going to be a love triangle between well you'll find out. That and Jay knows who Cole and Zane are just not Kai and Kyle. The love triangle is brought to you by: Me and firecrackerxx You are a awesome person by the way! (( ))= authors note. Now TO THE CHAPTER

* * *

Ashley's POV

... teleport us out of here to my brother witch is where his brother [cole] is.

**_BOYYYYYY! I'm awesome! _**

_i know your are now what is the plan Stan?_ Kyle said in my mind

*time skip because you know the plan already*

* * *

Kyle's POV

great she has a brother just great

**_Hey at least he's better than my dad. _**

_Oh ummm ok_

_**You ready?**_

_yeah_

_**ok then lets go!**_

Next thing i knew we where over her brothers head.**  
**

Hi! Im a line break hear to annoy you !

jay's pov

Somebody is poking me. SOME. BODY. IS. POKING. ME! I looked up and saw my sister ? with a Boy? Joy-_-... AW COME ON SHE IS STILL POKING ME! " ASHLEY WALKER STOP POKING ME!" I yelled at her "Fine" i hear her mumble Sarcasm in 5...4...3...2...1 "I'm hurt your first words to me are those." she said with mock sadness. then she let go of the boy witch lead to him falling on his face, i started cracking up laughing at this. Ok ok I should probably warn I mean tell Cole that my sister is here... " HEY COLE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" I yelled at him ((Jay's on a yelling spree!:3)) "FINE I'M COMING!" i here him yell back. I now officially feel like a sir. (( to firecrackerxx, remember our conversation about sirs?**(1****)**))

Line brake! line brake! Annoying all the readers!

Cole's pov(( this might be OCC))

This better be good. Jay says that he has a sister like i believe him!

_**But I'm real!**_whoa Who. the. Heck. is that.

**_Who me ? Im the one the only-_** wait why did the voice stop? Then i walked into the room where Jay was standing. There was my little brother face first on the ground and a beautiful girl floating above jay **(2) **" ASHLEY WALKER!" She yelled (( whats with me and yelling?)) So she was the voice in my head then i heard jay mumbling " I told you so Cole" huh so blue jay was right. " Hi Cole!" She said cheerfully. What. The. Freakin. Heck. SHE KNOWS MY FREAKIN NAME! Oh well nothing to worry about right? Not like my little brother and her are ninja right? Wrong! Sensei came in with ninja suits, yup there ninja.

* * *

**(1)** me and my best fan fiction friend where PMing and i keeped on saying i feal like a sir.

**(2)** the love triangle read chapter 3 and then read this one you should have figured it out any who i need a boy OC!

Name:

Age:  
Color(any but navy and light blue):  
Element(any but wind,mind,and metal):  
Weapon(any but bow and arrows and spears):  
Crush[i support jaya and you know the love triangle]:

Personalty:

Extra:

jaya=jayxnya

Cole: she doesn't own ninjago or cake!

Jay: or Nintendo!

Kyle: or Sega!

Ashley: or trains!

me : i'm not going to ask -_- review!


	6. Another authors note I BLAM ASHLEY!

**ok so if y'all are going UPDATE NOW OR FACE MY WRATH or something like that well the reason I'm not updating is I don't have a boy OC. And now you are probably all thinking why don't you make one up? Well I'm lazy-_- that and Ashley is a LOT of craziness packed into a person so I don't want another one like her. Now you are all thinking what about a OC like Kyle? Well I told you that I'm lazy -_- now befor you tell me to I'm going to sit in the corner andthink about my life .-. Bye!**

**Linz A.K.A linlin is awesome **


	7. Chapter 5

Ok this is a MAJOR time skip this is the part when kai discovers his team mates. To the OC people you will be in soon. This is like the intro for every body (so far)

Kai's POV

**STOP!** I heard sensei yell then the ninja got off of me " NINJAGOO" sensei shouted as he did his spinjitzu around the 6 of us. After we stoped spinning i looked to the others beside me the one who has a bow is in a light blue ninja suit, Nunchuks is dark blue,scythe is black, spears is grey, shurikins is white, and im red. Sensei stopped at me first "Kai! Ninja of fire it burns brightly inside of you." Then he went to the person next to me, the bow welder. "Ashley! Ninja of wind and mind, like the wind you have more than meets the eye." Then Ashley shot her bow and arrow backwards without looking and hits dead center of the target. Then after her was the nunchuck welder" "Jay! Brother of Ashley, and ninja of lightning, your personalty is as bright as a lightning as so is your mouth"(( i know very un sensei like but i don't care.))next was the spear welder "Kyle! Ninja of metal like it he can be formed to be happy at one moment and then to kill at a nother." now he was at the person with a scythe " Cole! Ninja of earth and the leader of the ninja he's as solid as rock." Cole looked at me and said " don't worry kid i got your back." Sensei cleared his throat " Zane! Ninja of ice master of the sixth sense." after we talked for a while and i remembered Nya! Im so startled Nya nya im startled ** (1)** " WAIT! What about my Sister?" I asked sensei then Ashley anwsered " who? Nya? She is alright last time i saw her" i sighed in relefe "We need to find two more ninja before we look for the golden weapons" sensei Wu told us " Yes sensei" we said at the same time and went to sleep

**(1) skydoesminecraft refrense when he gets scared he goes like Jason im startled Jason Jason im startled**

**Read**

**ashley: and**

**cole: REVIEW!:D**

**jay: i like trains-.- **


	8. New Ninja!:3

XD** CHAPTER OF DEATH! **

**No im kidding its the chapter of 6!**

* * *

My POV XD

Olive was a normal girl, if a normal girl could have powers that can control the sun and mother nature. She thought she would never fit in until one day a boy and a girl changed that.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Sensei put us in groups to find the new ninja Jay and I had to find a girl named Olive, Cole and Zane had to find a girl named Dawn, while sensei was training Kyle and Kai. Sucks to be them!

Anyways we where walking threw Jamionika village when all of the sudden skeletons poped out of no where. I have a feeling that there going to kidnapp some one.(** lets just say that they already know spinjitzu.-.)**"NINJAGO!" my brother and i yelled as we started to spin into our blue tornados that defeated Samukai's minions. What really surprized us is that there was Samukai in the middle of town square trying to kidnapp a girl. "WIND!" I yelled spinning in my light blue tornado " LIGHTNING!" Jay yelled as he spinned in his blue tornado "NINJAGO!" We yelled as we combined our tornados to form one big blue tornado. **(they can conbine conpadable elements)**

* * *

**Olive's POV  
**

I was about to be in the hands of the skeletons until a big blue tornado running over there leader the one in the light blue shouted "LEAVE HER ALONE SAMUKAI!" The skeleton called Samukai let me go " Oh look what we have here the Walker twins, wait a minute I I thought I kidnapped you!" Samukai said. Then the blue one said "Well-" he was interrupted by light blue " I escaped :p" with her bow and arrow drawn "Leave Samukai!" blue said with out any interruptions "Fine" Samukai grumbled as he was leaving. Then they rushed over to me " Are you OK?" Asked the light blue one " I guess I am." I said not knowing thats a Yes or No question. Blue had a goofy grin on his face under his mask. " I think that my sis here asked you a yes or no question." Blue said patting light blue on the head. " Oh I knew that!" I said sarcasticly "Whats your name" light blue asked me swatting blues hand off of her head. " Um... Olive why?" Light blue grinned under her mask. "We where looking for you, thats why we are here. You are destand to be a ninja or something I wasn't really paying attention."**( really Jay?)** blue said. Well lets see i don't know if iI should go off with A COMPLETE STRANGER! " she's right Jay to her we ARE comlete strangers. We should probly tell her our names.."light blue said to her bro Bay i think.. No! Jay! "Ok I think i should start." Said light blue while taking off her mask. "Hey! Im Ashley, Ninja of Wind and Mind!" the girl Ashley said. Then Jay took off his mask" hi! As you heard im Jay, Ninja of Lightning." The other twin said. "So will you come with us?" Ashley asked I thought about it... If I leave that means I won't get bullied buy Molly and her group.**(real life snob)**but if i stay i will get bullied and will be alone. " I'll go. I guess." " Yay! Welcome aboard the ninja crew!" Jay said Happly. " You ready to go?" Ashley asked " Yep I sure am!" I said to them as we walked away from the village joking around. I think I like these 2.

**WOOOOOO! CHAPTER IS DONE! **

**Song of the chapter: Blue (yes its a real song XD!)**


	9. Chapter 7 Update!

**Hello my blue recruits! Time to come back to the lapis dimension! If you are reading this you are a blue recruit! I know have a YouTube channel! But I have no videos YET! It is linlinisinmc so please sub! And KNOW FOR THE CHAPTER! (Watch t is be the shortest chapter ****_ever! )I_**** ddon't own Dawn! So let us begain!**

Cole's POV

I wish I got to go with Ashley. I think as I walk down the street with Zane. Then I bumped into a girl " I'm Sorry I didn't see where I was going!" I said as I helped her up. " Its fine its fine trust me!" The girl said getting up " Hi I'm Dawn ." Dawn said to us. " Greetings I am Zane and this my brother Cole." Frosty said to Dawn. "Wait I think we where looking for you. Would you like to become a Ninja?" I asked Dawn. "Ok!" She answered quickly. "Really are you sure?" "Yep!" She said atheistically as we walked away.

**yep that just hhappened.. XD REVIEW!**


End file.
